


Sweet aftertaste

by littlebadlei



Series: ohmiya household [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/pseuds/littlebadlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The painter wakes up and tastes something sweet on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> The painter wakes up and tastes something sweet on his lips.  
> note: i really wanted to try this challenge [A Kiss and All Was Said 2015](http://arashirabu.livejournal.com/5154555.html), so here you go! ^^ Also you can actually kind of like think of this as a continuation for the[Painter's day off](http://littlebadlei.livejournal.com/5255.html) drabble.  
> ALSO! huge hug to my devil oba-chan who betaed this for me, thanks [arashiforyou](http://arashiforyou.livejournal.com)

As the sun sleeps, the moon shows its beautiful light and the painter wakes up from his nap. He blinks a couple of times, trying to get rid of the sleep powder, while yawning and stretching his muscles. As he slumps back into the chair, he tastes something sweet on his lips.

He licks his lips a couple of times, trying to figure out the origins of the sweetness, before he recognizes the taste. He looks at the painting in front of him, and a small sweet smile grows back to his lips.

The man stands up, leaving the colorful painting behind, and walks out of the room. A smell of delicious food has spread across the house and he decides to follow, already anticipating the taste of the food.

He keeps his steps quiet as he walks inside the kitchen, and the smile grows bigger of the view right front of him. He walks closer until he’s able to smuggle his hands around the slim waist and snuggle his nose against the milky brown neck. He takes one step closer and squeezes their bodies together, making butterfly kisses against the skin.

The painter sighs happily as he finally has his love inside his embrace. He lifts his face up from the curve and noses the silky cheek, happy to feel it against his skin. He could feel the other sigh happily before turning to look at the older man lovingly.

“Tadaima,” the younger one greets with a smile.

“Okaeri,” he answers and moves forward to catch those small lips against his, just to taste that same sweetness on his lips when he woke up.


End file.
